Duraznos - (Traducción al Español)
by Pekis Fletcher
Summary: PEACHES - Hermione tiene un problema, y una solución bastante inconveniente. Al ser la única de su grupo de amigas con la tarjeta "v" intacta, le hace una propuesta al más improbable de sus candidatos para que la ayude a perderla.


**Peaches**

 **-Duraznos-**

* * *

 **Este One-shot es una Traducción autorizada por su autora Craft Rose. Como siempre, el link a la historia original lo encuentran en mi perfil. ¡Thank you so much for the oportunity, girl! You're amazing!**

 **Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la traducción. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Ella iba a tener sexo con él.

No _quería_ tener sexo con él. No _soñaba_ con tener sexo con él.

Simplemente lo haría.

Había otros candidatos que Hermione tenía en mente – candidatos más acordes a sus gustos personales – pero ahí radicaba el problema. Ella no deseaba tener una relación. Ella no deseaba una conexión emocional, o un inocente y alegre sexo de cuento de hadas en una cama acolchonada.

Ella quería tener sexo de la forma más primitiva y sencilla.

Esto solo dejaba una solución, y solo un candidato apto para implementar dicha solución. Su nombre, por supuesto, era Draco Malfoy.

No había nadie como él.

No había nadie que se asemejara a ese privilegiado idiota ser humano.

Ella no podía arriesgarse a enamorarse. No podía arriesgarse a acarrear la molestia de sentimientos románticos, y perder su virginidad con Malfoy parecía ser la única garantía de que eso no sucediera.

Solo había un problema ante esa aparente solución perfecta. No podía confiar en él, ni por un solo momento. Él era, después de todo, conocido por apuñalar por la espalda. Aunque al estar consciente de esto, ella sabía que él no rechazaría su propuesta. Él no tenía nada que perder. De acuerdo a los rumores, había perdido su virginidad en algún momento alrededor de quinto año, con una Slytherin mayor llamada Helena Davis.

Al margen de todo, a ella no le interesaba la vida sexual de Malfoy. Cuanta mayor experiencia tuviera, mejor. Lo último que quería era perder su virginidad con un idiota pastoso, incapaz de diferenciar el prendedor de un sostén del de un zapato.

Quizás el Chico Hurón era un completo y enorme idiota, pero aparentemente se las arreglaba bien en el dormitorio.

Ella se imaginaba que el asunto tampoco sería completamente horrible, al tener que mirar la anatomía desnuda de él durante diez a quince minutos. Era grosero e insensible, pero incluso _ella_ tenía que admitir el hecho que rebozaba sex appeal.

Eso era parte del motivo por el que lo odiaba tanto. Habría sido más fácil ignorarlo, si se viera más normal, y menos como los hombres en las portadas de revistas.

Ginny estaba de acuerdo.

Habían evaluado prácticamente a todos los jóvenes de su edad (sin contar a Ron, porque **NO** ). De hecho, las chicas incluso habían llegado tan lejos como para armar una lista, ordenando a los chicos por sus cualidades.

Harry, por supuesto, encabezaba la lista. No solo era amable y virtuoso. Había algo inherentemente sexy sobre él. Era seguro sin ser presumido, y fácil de leer sin ser predecible. Tampoco les venía mal que fuera uno de los chicos más altos y físicamente atractivos del colegio. No les venía para nada mal. _Y malditos fueran esos ojos verdes, malditos como el infierno._

Los otros eran opciones obvias como Dean Thomas, Michael Corner e incluso Theodore Nott. Agregar a Nott a la lista las llevó a otros chicos de Slytherin, de los cuales la mayoría eran definitivamente atractivos. Eventualmente añadieron a Blaise Zabini (porque, seamos realistas, ¿quién podría resistirse a esa profunda y sensual voz?)

Y entonces llegó la pregunta inevitable.

¿Qué hay sobre Malfoy?

Hermione jugueteó con la idea de pretender que él no existía, pero en lo más profundo de su mente, ella podía sentir esos ojos grises formando huecos a través de su convicción. Su sensualidad no era debatible. No había necesidad de enunciar que Draco Malfoy era atractivo (casi dolorosamente) y _esa_ era una verdad difícil de tragar.

Él podría estar fácilmente en la misma liga que Harry, pero había una enorme diferencia entre ambos. Malfoy, absolutamente y sin lugar a una sombra de duda, _sabía_ que era atractivo, mientras que Harry no. Era un pequeño detalle, pero que marcaba toda la diferencia.

Las chicas habían añadido el nombre de Malfoy a regañadientes y en segundo lugar, con un necesario signo de interrogación.

Hermione miró la lista, mientras estaba sentada junto a la ventana de su habitación, y la dobló a la mitad cuando sus ojos cayeron en su nombre. Luego caminó hacia su escritorio y mojó su pluma en un pote de tinta, antes de contemplar la carta más ridícula que escribiría en su vida.

 _Querido Draco, yo…_

Nop, demasiado personal.

 _¡Hey! ¿Cómo va tu verano…?_

Em. No. Tacha eso.

 _Hola, soy Hermione. Sí, Hermione, la misma chica a la que le hiciste la vida un infierno por los últimos seis…_

Ugh. Dioses, no. Respira profundo. Piensa, Granger, piensa.

 _Algunas veces pienso en ti vestido con tu uniforme de Quidditch cuando me…_

-Esto es una locura – decidió, sintiendo que los nervios se apoderaban de su rostro, cuello y dedos – Oh, que me den.

 _Malfoy,_

 _Esta carta seguramente te sorprenderá, pero a la luz de los más recientes eventos, siento necesario acercarme a ti con algo que resultara beneficioso para ambos. Para ser franca, tienes lo que yo necesito y yo tengo lo que tú necesitas. Con eso hago referencia a que estoy dispuesta a proveerte de una solución para tu problema, si tú estás dispuesto a proveerme con una solución para el mío…_

 _ **XXX**_

… _Después de numerosas investigaciones, he descubierto un método para remover tatuajes que podría, posiblemente, borrar o al menos difuminar la figura fijada en tu antebrazo izquierdo. Soy completamente consciente de tu deseo de removerlo, y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte. No puedo asegurarte que el borrado no dolerá, pero trataré con toda mi capacidad de asegurarme que funcione. A cambio, tengo un pedido bastante inusual. Sin divulgar demasiada información, recientemente me encontré en algo así como un dilema en lo que respecta a mi transición a la adultez. Es mi deseo educar e iluminar a jóvenes brujas sobre la importancia de ciertos ideales femeninos en relación a esto, no solo limitándome a la abolición de sistemas de valor arcaicos relacionados al honor femenino y esos sin sentidos. Es muy importante que yo ayude a destruir estos conceptos anticuados, pero para hacerlo tendría que ser la prueba viviente de lo que predico, lo que – en este momento – no lo soy. También ocurre que tengo otras opciones, pero recurro a ti, Malfoy, por tu experiencia en dichas áreas, tu indiferencia hacia mi persona – lo que, en caso que no resultara obvio, es correspondida – y la garantía de que esto resultará un acuerdo en conceso entre dos adultos sin más implicaciones._

 _Como dije antes, necesito tu ayuda tanto como tú necesitas la mía._

 _Haré una reservación para un almuerzo bajo mi nombre en un establecimiento Muggle llamado Hennessy, en Chelsea. Si deseas aceptar y/o discutir con más profundidad la proposición anteriormente mencionada, reúnete conmigo alrededor del mediodía este Viernes._

 _Que tengas un buen día,_

 _Hermione Granger._

Sus ojos escanearon la carta varias veces. Le había llegado a su hogar por correo lechuza esa misma tarde. Por suerte, sus padres no habían estado presentes, o definitivamente habrían querido leer la carta. Era algo que Lucius había establecido al momento en que Draco cumplió los dieciséis años. No tenía privacidad. Sus padres mantenían un estrecho control sobre él, y si se hubieran encontrado con el rollo de pergamino que ahora sostenía en la palma de su mano, jamás habría vivido para contarlo.

No había sido obvio para él la primera vez que leyó la carta, pero después de la tercera o cuarta vez, decidió que no había otra forma de interpretarlo. A través de evasivas palabras y transiciones inteligentes, la Reina de las Sangresucias le había propuesto sexo sin compromiso.

Y no solo eso.

Ella era virgen.

Aunque… eso no le sorprendía.

No es que Granger no fuera _atractiva_ , en sí misma. De hecho, unos cuantos amigos suyos la encontraban sutilmente bonita y probablemente la habrían invitado a salir, pero ella siempre parecía mantener la nariz enterrada en un libro o en el trasero de Potter. Si imaginaba eso, no había espacio para pensar en ella de algún modo sexual, _no que le importara mucho._

Incluso la idea de imaginar a Granger desnuda le daba nauseas. El cabello en su cabeza era suficientemente encrespado. No tenía deseo alguno de averiguar si es que la alfombra hacía juego con las cortinas.

Se estremeció.

La oferta era malvada – más que malvada – pero le brindó una torcida satisfacción el saber que tenía en sus manos algo que la Reina de las Sangresucias consideraba muy importante.

Su Slytherin interior siseó con intriga.

Después de varios momentos de intenso pensar e inocente esquematizar, Draco decidió que iría a ese lugar _Hennessey_ y se encontraría con Granger. No planeaba aceptar su oferta, pero después de cuatro semanas de eventos aburridos sangrepura y apariciones en la corte, no se negaría a sí mismo la oportunidad de hacer temblar a Hermione Granger en sus castas y pequeñas bragas.

Iría.

Solo para tontear y divertirse.

Para nada más.

Ni nada menos.

Draco se aclaró la garganta y asintió.

 **XXX**

Hermione comprobaba rápidamente su vestimenta al pasar por las numerosas vidrieras de los distintos establecimientos de la calle. El sol estaba en lo alto y brillando, lo que justificaba su vestido de verano en lugar de su habitual chaqueta y jeans. Su madre le había comprado ese vestido un mes atrás, en su visita a América. Era uno de tirantes, largo hasta la rodilla, y de un alegre color celeste. Se veía como algo sacado directo de los años 50, la que Hermione consideraba como la mejor década en cuanto a la moda y la música.

Sus padres siempre bromeaban diciendo que ella había nacido en la década equivocada. Era lo que los muggles solían llamar como un "alma vieja". Uno de los muchos motivos por el que solía llevarse tan bien con los adultos, y detestaba juegos infantiles como el Quidditch, o el Truco o Trato.

Hermione no tenía tiempo para esas tonteras.

El mismo principio la traía esa tarde a _Hennessey._ Reconoció la fachada de ladrillos al exterior y las letras doradas, habiendo pasado gran parte de su tiempo libre en ese lugar, antes de acudir a Hogwarts. Su padre solía traerla aquí a almorzar cuando era una niña. Solía ser su lugar preferido en el mundo, con increíbles batidos y una sección completa de los mejores y más delicados postres, que te dejaban con la boca abierta, pero esos años habían pasado volando más rápido de lo que llegaba a comprender.

Ya no tenía siete años. Ahora tenía diecisiete, y su compañía de esa tarde definitivamente no sería su padre.

De hecho, Hermione no había recibido alguna indicación clara que le confirmara o no, si tendría compañía. No había recibido respuesta a su carta, aunque tampoco había dejado espacio para especificar que la requería. Sus instrucciones eran claras y, mientras se abría paso a través de las puertas dobles, un inesperado nudo de nervios se instaló en lo profundo de su estómago.

—Buenas tardes – la saludó una camarera, como mucho en sus veinti-tantos y con cabello corto del color de la arena, vestida con un uniforme blanco y un delantal verde atado a la cintura — ¿Tienes reservación?

—Eh… - Hermione contuvo el aliento – Sí – aclaró su garganta, preguntándose de dónde había salido tanta ansiedad – Granger, para dos.

La camarera pasó un dedo por el libro de las reservaciones sobre el mostrador del frente y buscó entre los nombres – Te encontré – le sonrió de nuevo, casi demasiado alegre – Sígueme, amor.

Hermione odiaba ser llamada así. Particularmente por gente que no era mucho más grande que ella. La hacía sentir extrañamente inferior, pero se imaginaba que todo era producto de ser criada en una familia que raramente, prácticamente nunca, se dirigía a otros con otra cosa que no fueran nombres o títulos.

Sus padres le habían enseñado propiedad y buena postura.

Y, por eso, ella era la más educada y tenía la mejor maldita postura de entre todos sus amigos, pero la calidez y la naturaleza informal del clan Weasley tenía también su propia atracción. No era que sus padres hubieran sido fríos o distantes. De hecho, eran todo lo contrario, siempre asegurándose de que fuera feliz y tuviera todo lo que necesitaba. El único problema es que nunca le habían enseñado a fallar; como nadar hasta la costa si alguna vez se ahogaba.

Hermione suprimió esas preocupaciones durante su tiempo en Hogwarts y se dijo a si misma que el tiempo llegaría para que ella aprendiera esas importantes lecciones de vida. Solo esperaba que fuera más pronto que tarde. El mero prospecto de fallar en cualquier cosa relacionada a su carrera le provocaba ansiedad.

Había trabajado demasiado duro como para fallar.

Pero fallar en sus asuntos era otra cosa. Sentía como si cada tema que cruzara por su mente, sin importar lo arbitrario o distante que fuera, volvía a referirla al motivo por el que estaba allí, en _Hennessey._ Se deslizó en su asiento junto a la ventana y le sonrió a la camarera, cuya etiqueta de nombre rezaba Jo, antes de ordenar un batido de mantequilla de maní.

La decoración en _Hennessey_ era simple. Madera oscura con detalles en colores pasteles, haciendo eco tanto a los dulces como lo salado que se vendía en el menú. Era un _poco_ costoso, pero a Hermione no le importaba. Había tenido intención de regresar por años, pero nunca encontraba la oportunidad. Sus veranos ocasionalmente los pasaba de vacaciones con sus padres, seguido de una visita a La Madriguera antes del inicio del año escolar.

Ese verano, sin embargo, planeaba pasar los dos meses en casa con su familia, dado que era su último verano antes de la graduación. El prospecto de mudarse sola y convertirse en una verdadera adulta la aterrorizaba y la emocionaba en partes iguales. Ya había estado averiguando vecindarios mágicos con viviendas no demasiado costosas. Su plan actual era unirse a alguna organización Ministerial feminista y derribar las barreras del género una por una. Era algo que la apasionaba, por obvias razones.

Algunas veces, era difícil ser la única chica del trío dorado.

Los chicos eran agradables y eso, pero habían demasiados niveles de sexismo en la comunidad mágica que simplemente asimilaban sin cuestionar. No se trataba sobre ser superior. Era sobre la igualdad. Siempre se trataba sobre la igualdad.

Hermione suspiró, posando su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa y reposando su mejilla contra la palma de su mano. No podía evitar pensar en qué pensarían sus amigos sobre esta reunión. No tenía planes inmediatos de contarles, ni siquiera a Ginny. Si la juzgaban, sería su fin. Eran un grupo compasivo, pero ¿llegarían a entender su razonamiento?

No.

Porque ninguno de ellos era virgen.

Sonaba trivial, cuando lo pensaba mirándolo desde un punto más objetivo, pero no era fácil no tener citas, y estar sola. Seguía siendo joven. Tenía una infinidad de tiempo para cruzar todos esos caminos a paso tranquilo. No tenía dudas sobre eso. Pero las dudas en su mente eran distintas.

Hermione fantaseaba y soñaba despierta como cualquier otra chica, pero quería más que eso.

Quería sentir algo.

Quería tocar algo.

Quería sentir ese lento y abrasador deseo, en medio de la noche.

Quizás _ese_ era el verdadero motivo detrás de esta reunión. Si alguien tan veterano y talentoso como Draco Malfoy no lograba hacerle sentir eso, nadie podría.

—¡Aquí tienes! – Jo se le acercó con su batido, todavía sonriendo y aparentemente indiferente al amargo humor de su cliente – Solo llámame si necesitas algo más. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

Hermione forzó una sonrisa y asintió una vez, aliviada de que la chispeante mujer se alejara. Envolvió una mano alrededor del largo vaso y usó la otra para tomar la pajilla. Era roja y blanca, y se curvaba casi en la punta. Intentó enfocarse en su batido, pero sus ojos no dejaban de dirigirse hacia la ventana de vez en cuando. Había innumerables personas caminando por allí, sin importarle nada. Ella deseaba ser una de ellas. Deseaba irse del local de postres y olvidarse de la reunión.

 _Pero esa era una muy mala idea._

La castaña hizo una mueca, estremeciéndose por dentro. _Se le había_ ocurrido que podrían dejarla planteada. De hecho, estaba preparada para eso. Pero la espera la estaba matando. Apenas había estado allí por diez minutos, y ya sentía sus entrañas retorciéndose con pánico.

De repente, sus temores tomaron mayor peso al imaginarse a Malfoy mostrándole la carta a sus compañeros, y por ende, arruinando su reputación y pintándola como una perdedora desesperada.

Por supuesto, ella se había encargado de ponerle un cronómetro a la carta, al término del cual ésta se incendiaría y desintegraría. Pero la amenaza seguía flotando en lo más profundo de su mente.

 _Me iré_ , decidió. _Jamás podré superar esa humillación. Tendré que desaparecer de Hogwarts. Mis padres van a desheredarme. Harry jamás volverá a hablar conmigo. Ginny me odiará por no incluirla. Ron incluso podría llegar a obliviarme a mí, o a sí mismo, o a Malfoy y.._

Justo en ese momento, levantó el rostro.

 **XXX**

Fue por obra y Gracia de Merlín que consiguió encontrar el maldito lugar. Draco hizo una nota mental de maldecir a Granger por escoger una localización Muggle; de otro modo, podría haberse aparecido directamente en el local. El sol tampoco hacía el viaje más sencillo. No le gustaba el verano. No le gustaba estar atrapado con sus padres por dos meses. Especialmente no le gustaba el hecho que su piel se quemara tanto bajo el sol.

De cualquier modo la diversión prometía y, al girar la esquina, se topó con una construcción poco atractiva de ladrillos colorados con un letrero dorado. _Hannessey._ Se veía suficientemente muggle; un poco más costoso de lo que se había imaginado para Granger, pero todavía suficientemente muggle en su exterior.

Draco limpió el sudor de su frente y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de verla. Podía verla a través de la ventana. Estaba sentada sola, con su espalda contra la puerta, y su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro en suaves bucles. Su mano estaba envuelta alrededor de lo que parecía ser un batido, pero parecía intacto.

Se veía… ¿triste?

 _Extraño._

Confundido, desvió su atención hacia la puerta y la empujó, quedando frente a frente con una semi atractiva camarera llamada Jo.

—¡Hola! – lo saludó ella, demasiado feliz como para ser muggle — ¿Reservación?

Draco pasó de sentirse deshidratado a envenenado en menos de lo que Jo tardó en parpadear – Hermione Granger para dos.

—Ah – una chispa de desilusión cruzó el rostro de Jo, pero se desvaneció mientras gesticulaba hacia una esquina en el fondo – Tu novia está esperándote allá.

 _Iugh._

—Ella no es mi…

—Iré en un minuto a tomarte la orden. ¡Disfruta!

Levantó una filosa ceja al ver a la camarera alejarse hacia el otro extremo del local. _Loca. Esta es exactamente la razón por la que no me molesto con muggles. Todos son malditamente insoportables._

Resignado a cualquier atrocidad a la que se enfrentaría esta tarde, fijó su atención en la molestia antes mencionada y caminó hacia ella. Sus ojos viajaron por todo el restaurante, tomando nota de la extraña decoración y los apenas vestidos clientes. La mayoría de ellos estaban usando ropa de verano – shorts, faldas, camisetas – mientras que él había optado por su usual camisa mangas largas y pantalones.

Parecía una buena idea hasta que dio un paso en el calor. Nuevamente, habría sido mejor aparecerse.

 _Maldita seas, Granger._

Su rizado cabello castaño apareció a la vista cuando se acercó. Estaba sentada sola, con su espalda enfrentándolo y su cabeza caída. La había visto de esa forma varias veces, usualmente inclinada sobre un libro o una tarea, pero en ese momento no tenía ningún ensayo o libros de texto detrás de los que se pudiera esconder.

Por primera vez, la veía fuera del colegio y lejos de sus amigos.

Lo sorprendía, un poco, estar allí. Hacía que todo se volviera real. _Esto realmente está pasando. La Reina Sangresucia realmente se ofreció a mí._

Se acercó a ella, observando la cabeza de Granger levantarse. Parpadeó una vez y lo miró con inseguridad, mientras él se deslizaba en el asiento opuesto.

Draco se echó hacia atrás en su silla, frío como el hielo, y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Qué significa todo esto?

 **XXX**

Hermione tragó con fuerza, recordándose a sí misma que ella se lo buscó. Nunca supuso que sería un paseo por el campo.

 _Es Malfoy, después de todo._

Ignoró sus miradas invasivas y tomó un sorbo de su batido en su lugar. La cremosa bendición le ofreció gratificación instantánea, calmando su interior. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que había ingerido algo tan dulce sin preocuparse si sería sabor a moco.

Era la parte de ser muggle que más extrañaba.

Estabilidad.

Pero la espontaneidad que venía con la magia tenía su propio atractivo.

Hermione tomó otra respiración profunda y dejó a un lado el batido, habiendo evitado el asunto por demasiado tiempo ya.

Miró hacia delante, algo sonrojada.

Él la miraba, no disimuladamente ni de reojo, sino _fijamente_ , sin la mínima pizca de vergüenza. Sus ojos viajaban por el collar en forma de medialuna de plata que colgaba sobre su clavícula, al leve pedazo de encaje que se veía escondido debajo del borde de su vestido.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron – Eh…

El joven desvió su atención hacia arriba y atrapó sus ojos en una fría y calculadora mirada – Granger – la saludó - ¿Podemos empezar con esto? ¿O planeas devorarme con la mirada durante la siguiente hora?

Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida y molesta – Iba a agradecerte por venir, pero ya no estoy segura.

Él sonrió con burla – Estoy seguro de que no me vine todav…

Jo se acercó a la mesa y juntó sus manos – Bien. ¿Qué puedo traerte? – preguntó ella con un leve brillo en los ojos al ver a Malfoy - ¿Un Sundae? ¿Batido?

—Batido – respondió él, manteniendo sus ojos en Hermione.

La camarera los miró alternativamente, atrapando la evidente tensión – Em… ¿sabor?

Él se encogió de hombros – Sorpréndeme.

—Seguro… - dio un paso atrás – Un batido sorpresa. Ahora mismo viene.

Hermione esperó hasta que la camarera desapareciera de la vista antes de mirar fijamente a Malfoy – Escucha – dijo ella, inclinándose hacia delante – Esta es una mala idea.

Él le frunció el ceño — ¿Ya te rindes?

—No me rindo. Simplemente…

—Dos horas – la interrumpió él – Me tomó dos horas encontrar este lugar, ¿y vas a despacharme apenas llego? – había verdadera desilusión en sus facciones – Cuan poco Gryffindor de tu parte.

Ella rodó los ojos — ¿Por qué siquiera estás aquí?

— ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

—Porque habría sido grosero dejarte plantado.

Él le dio una mirada obvia – Bueno, eso nos hace dos.

Ella hizo una mueca – Si vienes a reírte un poco, te sugiero que termines lo que ordenaste y finalices el día.

— De hecho, sí, estoy aquí para reír un poco – hubo un ligero movimiento en el labio inferior de ella. Su sonrisa burlona se intensificó – Pero también tengo curiosidad.

— ¿Sobre?

Él bufó — ¿De verdad?

La camarera de cabello como la arena se les acercó y deposito lo que parecía ser un batido de menta con chocolate frente a él – Espero que te guste – le sonrió ella – Llámenme si necesitan algo más. ¡Disfruten!

Ambos murmuraron un rápido _gracias_ y esperaron a que se marchara, antes de reanudar su discusión.

Malfoy cambió las pajillas de sus batidos y tomó el de mantequilla de maní – No soy fanático de la menta – dijo, mientras Hermione abría la boca para protestar – Entonces, ¿Dónde estábamos?

Ella se cruzó de brazos – Estabas a punto de irte.

—Oh, vamos – movió en círculos la pajilla con solo la punta de su dedo, mirándola — ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?

—No estoy aquí para divertirme, Malfoy.

—Ese es justamente tu problema – discernió él, curvando sus labios alrededor de la pajilla y succionando – Eres demasiado severa.

Hermione arqueó una ceja — ¿A qué te refieres con _severa?_

—Me refiero a que no me sorprende que me hayas pedido ayuda – aclaró él – Admito que me sorprendió al principio. — Y la expresión de su rostro lo demostró. – Pero has venido al lugar indicado – sus ojos se entrecerraron, con más intriga que desprecio – Consiénteme, Granger.

Ella frunció su boca hacia un costado, visiblemente molesta – No estoy aquí especialmente para consentirte.

—Pero estás aquí, ¿no?

— ¿Y?

—Entonces no desperdiciemos esta tarde – se inclinó hacia delante — ¿Por qué yo?

Su expresión decayó – No te comprendo…

— No te hagas la tonta. No va contigo.

Ella levantó ambas cejas, sorprendida. Sonaba sospechosamente sincero, lo que la ponía incómoda. Sus ojos viajaron hacia el batido de menta con chocolate. Decidió que era hora de beber algo (o quizás de una distracción).

De cualquier modo, la tarde había tomado un rumbo extraño.

Hermione tragó un poco del batido y levantó un dedo hacia su boca para atrapar una gotita que colgaba de su labio inferior. Lamió la sustancia verde de su dedo índice y miró a Malfoy. Sus ojos estaban sobre ella, o mejor dicho, sobre sus labios. Había algo inequívocamente extraño en el modo en que la miraba.

No podía tratarse de… _atracción._

 _No. Jamás._

—Entonces – volvió a sonar su voz, poniéndole fin al interludio – No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Por qué yo?

Ella le dio una mirada cargada – No voy a inflar tu ego. El hecho de que te contacté debería ser suficientemente informativo.

Un toque de diversión tocó sus labios. Se veía como una sonrisa, pero ella no podía estar segura.

— ¿Te opones tanto a darme un cumplido? Quizás no sabes que estoy lleno de inseguridades firmemente implantadas.

Hermione bufó – Seguro que sí.

—No soy ni la mitad arrogante de lo que me consideras – siguió él, inclinándose aún más cerca de ella y tomando un sorbo de su pajilla – Ah… duraznos.

Era el sabor de su brillo de labios – Eh… - ella se pasó una mano por el cabello, moviéndolo sobre su hombro izquierdo. Era un hábito nervioso – Quizás… quizás deberíamos dejar todo el claro de una vez.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Solo dime la verdad – dijo Hermione, directamente — ¿Vas a ayudarme?

—Depende.

— ¿De qué?

Él se encogió de hombros – ¿Cuáles son los términos?

La chica sonrió, solo para ella. Se había preparado bien, había pasado la mayor parte de la noche anterior diseñando los términos para un acuerdo. Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó tres hojas de pergamino con su escritura de un lado y del otro.

Malfoy la miró boquiabierto — ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Tu contrato – respondió Hermione con obviedad, pasándoselo por la mesa – Adelante. Dale una leída.

— ¿Diseñaste un contrato? – preguntó él… sorprendido – Eso es de dementes, incluso para ti.

Ella no parecía muy afectada – Es lo lógico en estos casos. Jamás consentiría un acuerdo verbal con un… bueno, un Slytherin.

Los ojos de él escanearon las páginas, que estaban llenas con oraciones como _"Jamás discutiré o divulgaré el contenido de este contrato con cualquier persona o grupo fuera de las partes involucradas…"_ y _"Jamás usaré el contenido de este contrato para chantajear o manipular…"_ e incluso _"Llegaré al lugar designado solo y con el atuendo apropiado…"._

— Qué romántico – remarcó él.

—No tiene por qué ser romántico.

Malfoy sonrió – Bueno, misión cumplida – la miró — ¿Dónde está tu contrato?

— Felizmente consideraré firmar un contrato que tú diseñes, siempre y cuando me lo enseñes antes de la fecha determinada.

Él leyó la primera página y encontró la fecha, que era exactamente una semana desde ese día – Siete días. Es menos tiempo del que imaginé.

— ¿Oh?

— No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de acuerdos – añadió él — … a pesar de mi reputación.

Hermione jugueteó con la idea de presionarlo por información acerca de la verdad detrás de su reputación, pero se imaginó que sería una mala idea – Bien, bueno… tienes siete días para pensarlo.

Sus ojos volvieron a revisar el contrato – Espera…

— ¿Qué pasa?

Malfoy la miró de forma interrogante antes de sostener la segunda página frente a ella, con su dedo señalando en un sitio cerca de mitad.

— ¿Nada de besos?

" _No haré contacto boca a boca, o boca a cuerpo…"_

La castaña evitó su interrogante mirada — ¿Qué con eso?

—Dormirías conmigo pero no me dejarías que te bese – repitió él, masajeando sus sienes – Estás clínicamente loca, Granger. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—No veo cuál es el problema – se encogió de hombros – Lo que quiero es simplemente biológico. No hay necesidad de actos de… afecto.

Él la miró boquiabierto – Consideras los besos como actos afectuosos, pero no al sexo. ¿Estás segura de que eres una chica?

Hermione se miró las uñas – Muy segura.

—En ese caso, tomé mi decisión.

— ¿Y cuál es?

Malfoy empujó su contrato hacia ella sobre la mesa – Declino la oferta.

—No puedes hablar en serio – bufó ella – De todas las cosas que harían que cambies de idea…

—Es mi derecho decir que no. No tengo por qué explicarme.

—Bien – Hermione tomó el contrato y lo metió en su bolso – Supongo que eso es todo.

El mago rubio asintió con su cabeza una sola vez – Supongo que sí – luego metió la mano en su bolsillo y arrojó un puñado de dinero muggle en la mesa.

Ella lo miró – Eso es tres veces el monto.

—Que importa – murmuró él, deslizándose fuera de su asiento.

Hermione abrió su boca para replicar y luego lo imitó – Espera – lo miró, un poco sonrojada mientras él se detenía a menos de un metro de ella – Yo… erm… Yo… — respiró profundamente – Por favor, explícame por qué estás tan enfadado.

Él bajó su cabeza, hacia ella. La diferencia de altura no había sido tan aparente cuando estaban sentados – Por morales, Granger. Resulta que los tengo.

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente — ¿Qué?

— ¿Es tan difícil de creer? – preguntó Malfoy – Oh, claro que sí. Como soy un Slytherin, obviamente no tengo estándares de moralidad.

—Espera… — ella lo siguió con la mirada mientras él la rodeaba, encaminándose directamente hacia la puerta. Unos cuantos clientes miraron en su dirección, mientras ambos se movían desde un extremo del local hacia el otro. Hermione lo persiguió, incrédula por lo que estaba ocurriendo — _¿Podrías detenerte_? – exclamó ella, prácticamente tropezando a través de la puerta – _Malfoy…_

Él giró en la esquina, alejándose de la calle principal y entrando a un área más tranquila, con unas cuantas tiendas dispersas aquí y allá. Ella dudaba de que él supiera dónde estaba, y se preguntaba si él había estado alguna vez en la parte muggle de Inglaterra.

—No voy a dejarte ir hasta que me digas de qué se trata todo esto – le gritó Hermione, cerca de cuatro metros detrás de él – Te cansarás, eventualmente.

Pero cuanto más duraba la persecución, más se cansaba _ella._ Era estúpido pensar que podría superar o incluso alcanzar a Malfoy. Puede que él fuera un idiota delgaducho, pero definitivamente estaba en forma. Ella, por el contrario, no había hecho ejercicio ni un día en toda su vida. Lo más parecido a ejercicios que había hecho en su vida era correr por las escaleras en Hogwarts, de una lección a otra.

Hermione gimió, dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea dónde estaban. No podía dejar que esto continuara. Era hora del plan B.

 **XXX**

Escuchó un fuerte grito cerca de diez metros detrás de su posición. Draco giró su rostro y vio a la Reina de las sangresucias tirada en el pavimento, con sus manos aferrándose el tobillo izquierdo.

Él se apresuró hacia ella, sin saber realmente por qué razón, y se arrodilló — ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

—Me tropecé… — lloró ella.

— ¿Cómo siquiera…

— Creo que lo torcí.

Algo presionó los músculos de su pecho y luego se detuvo, mirándola con concentración, antes de comprenderlo. Hizo una mueca – Eres una pésima actriz.

Granger siguió pretendiendo por un momento o dos, añadiéndole un poco de drama con un puchero en sus labios, mejillas sonrojadas y ojos grandes y brillantes. Él no lo había notado antes, pero sus ojos tenían chispas doradas.

Su boca se torció en una leve sonrisa – Valía la pena el intento.

Draco exhaló fuertemente y sostuvo su mano, ayudando a la torpe idiota a incorporarse – Recuérdame enviarle a Potter y a Weasley una cesta de regalo por ser capaces de lidiar contigo durante seis años completos.

—Oh, cállate – ella se sacudió la suciedad del vestido, sin ver el gesto de Draco mientras la veía hacerlo – Entonces, ¿me dirás qué está mal? – preguntó Granger — ¿Malfoy?

Sus ojos se levantaron – Eh… ¿qué?

Ella lo miró. – El contrato. ¿Recuerdas?

—Oh – respiró profundamente – En realidad es un concepto bastante simple. Estoy seguro de que incluso los muggles son conscientes de ello.

—Deja el drama y escúpelo de una vez.

—Bien – Draco se aproximó a ella, regocijándose con el modo en que el cuerpo de ella se tensó y luego relajó, pero sin saber por qué.

La atmósfera a su alrededor cambió.

Estaban a cinco, quizás diez centímetros de distancia uno del otro – Solo diré esto una vez – le dijo él, bajando su mirada al arco de sus labios – Si quieres que tenga sexo contigo, vas a tener que dejarme besarte también.

Granger entrecerró sus ojos y tragó con fuerza, sintiendo el cambio de aire. Dio un paso hacia atrás y presionó su espalda contra la pared irregular de una tintorería.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti besarme? – se las arregló para preguntar.

Había música oyéndose desde un apartamento cercano, llenando sus oídos con el sonido de un bajo.

—Simplemente lo es.

— ¿De verdad? – la bruja suspiró, exasperada — ¿Tenemos un trato o no?

— ¿Me dejarás besarte?

— No.

— Entonces no hay trato – decidió él, con desinterés.

La castaña gruñó — ¿Estás jodiéndome?

Él giró para alejarse – Nop.

—Oh, mi… BIEN – exclamó ella, siseando con enojo — ¿Quieres besarme?

Draco giró su cabeza en su dirección y levantó las cejas. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero ella lo hizo primero.

El enojo en sus ojos se profundizó. Lo tomó por el cuello de su cabeza y lo acercó de un tirón a su cuerpo — ¡Hazlo!

Él la miró con los ojos abiertos.

 _Que me jodan…_

Ella permaneció allí, prácticamente lanzando humo por las orejas, claramente decidida.

Todo se volvió borroso a su alrededor. La música. El sonido de las calles. La pequeña voz en su mente preguntándole qué demonios estaba haciendo. Todo.

Draco movió las pequeñas manitos de ella envueltas alrededor de su camisa y las presionó contra la pared a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Era una posición muy precaria, pero la mirada en sus ojos le dijo que esto estaba bien. La expresión de ella pasó de pura e inalterada rabia, a algo mucho menos peligroso, pero igualmente apasionado.

Que se joda el mundo.

Él se inclinó hacia ella.

 **XXX**

Hermione miró en blanco hacia el techo, con miedo de cerrar sus ojos. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, y todavía no era capaz de pegar un ojo. La razón era simple. Malfoy. En medio de su reunión, algo había salido terriblemente mal, dejándolos a ambos en una situación muy precaria. Si ella fuera alguien mirando desde afuera, habría parecido como si él deseara besarla. Pero no había sido el caso.

 _Es Draco Malfoy, ¡por el amor de Dios!_

No. Debe haber alguna explicación lógica en todo esto. Quizás él la estaba probando, para ver si ella valía la pena, para firmar el contrato con todos los términos y condiciones.

No había otra explicación al respecto. Particularmente dado que él todavía no había _firmado_ el contrato. Seis días. Ni una palabra de él. Ella comenzaba a preocuparse. Había dejado la reunión en condiciones muy alteradas.

No hubo beso.

Él se había inclinado hacia ella, le había quitado el cabello del rostro, y prácticamente había respirado contra su rostro, pero no hubo beso alguno.

Hermione quedó respirando alteradamente contra la pared irregular, obligada a volver a la realidad por el distante sonido de bocinas de coches y voces humanas. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con nada… y nadie. Ningún signo de Malfoy. Ningún signo de nada, en realidad.

Su primera reacción fue algo parecido al enojo y luego vergüenza, y al final solo quedó la indiferencia.

La única indicación de que algo había pasado, de que todo el encuentro no había sido una alucinación, era el hecho de que Malfoy había extraído el contrato de su bolso, dejándola con una sola pregunta.

 _¿A qué demonios estaba jugando él?_

Las intenciones de ella eran claras. Pero había incontables capas de arrogancia y maniobras evasivas enmascarando las de él. El mero hecho de que no hubieran discutido ni un solo detalle correspondiente a lo que ella debía cumplir en el trato era prueba de ello. No hubo mención del Lord Oscuro, como si esa parte de la carta jamás hubiera sido escrita. No podía terminar de entenderlo.

Por un lado, él admitió abiertamente que se había reunido con ella para reírse un rato. Por otro lado, se volvió completamente loco por no ser capaz de poder besarla.

 _Realmente, ¿por qué besarla es tan importante?_

Había una leve voz en el fondo de su mente que se preguntaba si quizás había una pequeña, prácticamente insignificante parte de Draco Malfoy que gustaba de ella.

Si era así, iría totalmente en contra de la base de su decisión incluirlo en sus planes pero, realmente, no había posibilidad de que él sintiera algo por él, además de indiferencia.

Hermione inspiró y espiró varias veces, cubriendo su cabeza con las mantas y rodando de costado hasta quedar en posición fetal.

Fue una idea estúpida, y ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias. Tomó una profunda respiración y trató de remover el estrés de su mente.

Tenía que dormir un poco, pero su mente y cuerpo no querían cooperar. No podía hacerlo. Tenía miedo de dormirse, porque el dormirse la llevaría a soñar, y su mayor temor era cerrar los ojos y ver esas grisáceas orbes devolviéndole la mirada, de nuevo.

Una risa agridulce escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta de que había ganado exactamente lo que quería. Sentir algo.

Pero su idea de sentir algo no incluía pánico o vergüenza.

Ella quería sentir cosas buenas. Quería sentir cosas simples.

…No había ni un segundo de su encuentro con Malfoy que no fuera ambiguo.

Realmente era un idiota y medio.

 _Te voy a besar_ – le había dicho él sobre sus labios – _Pero cuando lo haga, tú lo estarás deseando._

Esa línea se reproducía una y otra vez en su mente. Había sido lo último que escuchó de él, antes de que desapareciera sin siquiera despedirse. Ella no podía terminar de decidir qué se sentía peor: esperar, o desear.

 _Que insolente de su parte hacer tanto alboroto, ¡y luego dejarme así!_

Hizo una mueca.

No estaba lidiando con un ser humano normal. Estaba lidiando con Malfoy. Estaba lidiando con la persona más arrogante del planeta Tierra.

 _Esa descarada y pequeña mierda._

Entre todos esos pensamientos, fruncidas de ceño y muecas, apenas llegó a notar el picoteo en la ventana de su dormitorio. La castaña se sobresaltó e intentó tomar su varita – en pánico y levemente desorientada – hasta que su visión se enfocó en la fuente del ruido. Un búho.

Un Búho Real, para ser exactos.

Pateó las sábanas lejos de su cuerpo y abrió la ventana. El búho, conocido por sus días de correo en Hogwarts, voló hasta su escritorio y dejó caer un solo rollo de pergamino sellado con cera verde, antes de abrir sus alas y volver a perderse en la noche.

 _Extraño._

Jamás había visto una lechuza que rechace las golosinas.

Ella la observó hasta que solo fue un pequeño punto entre la luna y las estrellas, y luego usó sus dedos para abrir el sello de cera, sentándose en su escritorio mientras sus ojos escaneaban el pergamino.

 _Granger,_

 _Me disculpo por mi conducta. Estuve pensando en las cosas por los últimos seis días y terminé por darme cuenta de que jamás debí presionarte de besarme. Todo el arreglo fue hecho bajo tus términos y condiciones. Fue inmaduro y poco profesional de mi parte cuestionar dichos términos y condiciones por mi propio y egoísta beneficio._

 _Por ello, me disculpo._

 _Si deseas continuar con nuestro arreglo, estaré esperándote mañana a la noche en el Emerald Lounge, al final del callejón Diagon. Tendré, por supuesto, el contrato firmado y sellado._

 _Firma,_

 _Draco Malfoy._

 _ **XXX**_

 _Sus manos viajaron desde sus muñecas a su cuerpo, donde procedió a acariciarla a lo largo del costado de su vestido. Ella se estremeció con su toque. El breve espacio entre sus labios le había debilitado todo el cuerpo menos_ esa _parte. El mundo se había detenido. Sus ojos se habían unido…_

—¿Qué está haciendo _ella_ aquí?

Draco bebió un trago del vaso de whiskey de fuego que tenía entre las manos desde hace una hora. Era importante que permaneciera sobrio. Muchas cosas iban a pasar esa noche, antes de que tuviera la mala suerte de encontrarse con sus amigos. Debió pensarlo dos veces antes de escoger el sitio donde normalmente se reunían para sus salidas privadas. Había estado allí diez minutos antes de que Pansy, Theo y Blaise se aproximaran a él, ignorantes del verdadero motivo que lo traía allí esa noche.

Ignoró los comentarios ácidos de Pansy, sin tener la paciencia ni la energía necesaria como para entretener su chismerío.

—Amigo – señaló Blaise, gesticulando hacia la puerta — ¿No es ella la amiga de Potter? Herm…

Pansy rechinó los dientes, totalmente furiosa – Esa perra no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

—Su presencia en este establecimiento es realmente inusual – añadió Theo, más como una observación que como algo más.

El whiskey de fuego nublaba un poco sus sentidos, pero el efecto no era tan duradero. Se aseguró de beber lentamente y tratar de mantener la compostura. Era bastante tarde por la noche – fácilmente las nueve en punto – lo que significaba que probablemente había sido plantado, pero incluso la ligera oportunidad de que ese no fuera el caso lo mantenía tranquilo. Sino, habría sido capaz de beberse todo el bar.

—No lo sé… — Blaise se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla, en la sección VIP, evaluando su selección de la noche – Se ve bastante bien.

Pansy lo miró con desdén – Eso es malvado.

— ¿Celosa? – preguntó él, moviendo sus cejas.

La bruja pelinegra bufó en respuesta – Si deseas cortejar a la basura Gryffindor, adelante.

Zabini rio para sí mismo, bendecido con el imparable talento de poder enfadar a Pansy con solo un par de palabras. Desde su quinto año, ella había decidido movilizar sus afectos a Blaise, una vez que se volvió evidente que Draco no tenía interés romántico en ella. El par coqueteaba en ocasiones, pero Blaise claramente no estaba mentalmente preparado para una relación, y Pansy no estaba cien por ciento lista para rendirse con su preciado Draco.

Y después estaba Theo. Había tenido citas por aquí y por allá, pero su principal enfoque siempre había sido el colegio, y más recientemente, una beca de interno en el Ministerio. Era difícil decirlo solo mirándolo, pero él era bastante natural a la hora de tener citas. Las chicas enloquecían por él.

—No estaba exactamente buscando sexo esta noche – siguió Blaise, frotándose la barbilla – Pero _miren_ esas piernas…

Pansy se ahogó con su Martini – Eso es todo. Voy a vomitar.

— ¿Deseas que te acompañe al baño de damas? – ofreció Theo.

Ella posó una mano sobre su boca, realmente dramatizando todo.

Zabini rodó sus ojos – Oh… ya detente.

La respuesta de Pansy salió apagada contra su mano. Mantuvo el acto por treinta segundos antes de respirar profundamente y sacudirse las pelusas invisibles de su vestido negro – Estoy a medio camino de ir hacia allí y correrla de este lugar _de una vez._

1No te preocupes – dijo Blaise, lamiéndose los labios – Estará yéndose conmigo en breve.

—A mí me da la impresión de que Hermione está esperando a alguien – intervino Theo – Una cita, quizás.

Toda esa conversación pasaba desapercibida para él, en gran parte. No lograba concentrarse con toda la charla, el ruido de vasos chocando entre sí y la reverberación de las personas en el _lounge._ La música sonaba similar a las _Weird Sisters_ , pero no podía estar seguro de ello. Algo que nadie más sabía, pero Draco prefería mucho más las bandas muggle que cualquier otra cosa sonando en las radios mágicas. Específicamente, le gustaba la banda Oasis.

"Wonderwall" no había dejado de sonar en prácticamente todo el verano, y mucho más durante la última semana.

Era increíble el número de ocasiones en las que se veía arrastrado a cosas muggles.

—Her-my-oh-nee – deliró Blaise, curvando sus labios alrededor de cada sílaba como si fueran un postre gourmet – No sé como Potter y Weasley lograron resistirse – continuó él – Es decir, solo mírenla…

Draco levantó su cabeza, siguiendo con prisa la línea de visión de sus amigos. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el otro extremo del _lounge._ — ¿De qué están hablan…? – sintió que le faltaba el aire. Tragó pesadamente – Oh.

—Es una total perra – murmuró Pansy entre dientes – Solo miren el corte de su vestido. ¡Está muy por encima de sus rodillas!

—Pero muy elegantemente – acotó Blaise, siendo un sabio de la moda – En mi opinión.

La tensión en su pecho creció hasta formar una bola. Allí estaba ella, parada cerca del bar, con un pequeño vestido color zafiro que se envolvía alrededor de su cintura y marcaba sus atributos, sin llegar a mostrarlos totalmente. Su cabello caía en largos espirales color chocolate, desparramados por su espalda. Había unos cuantos caballeros que ya la habían notado, y planeaban su modo de ataque.

Si había una palabra que Draco pudiera usar para describir el modo en que se veía, sería _estratégica._

Pansy lo miró boquiabierta — ¡No! ¿También tú?

Él se enderezó, dándose cuenta de que sus amigos también lo miraban — ¿Qué?

Blaise lo palmeó en la espalda – Ponte en la fila, colega.

Draco intentó disimular con un sorbo de whiskey. Lo que comenzó con un trago terminó en medio vaso. Lo tragó, esperando que se desvanecieran los nervios que se habían acumulado en su pecho.

A su izquierda, Zabini se levantó de su sitio – Voy a intentarlo, amigos – levantó su cabeza hacia adelante y frotó su nariz con su pulgar – Observen como se hace.

La tensión se convirtió en impotencia. Draco se levantó, rápidamente, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a sí mismo – Tú… ¿no crees que la chica junto al escenario principal es mejor? – preguntó, pensando de dónde estaba saliendo todo esto – Tiene un escote imponente.

Blaise miró de reojo en dirección al escenario y se encogió de hombros – Estoy de humor para un reto – dijo él, volviendo a enfocarse en el haz zafiro junto al bar – No te preocupes, Drake. Si Hermione me rechaza, por algún motivo, siempre puedes intentarlo.

—Eh… — el mago rubio se mantuvo allí por un momento, observando a su mejor amigo aproximarse a Granger, sin reservas. Sin saber qué más hacer, volvió a sentarse – Necesito otro trago.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, de cualquier modo? – preguntó Pansy, de brazos cruzados – Su grupo ni siquiera conoce lugares como este.

Eso es cierto – remarcó Theo, enfocándose en Draco a través de su visión periférica – Quizás su cita nunca apareció.

Draco se tensó. No podría aproximarse a Granger, frente a sus amigos. No porque le diera vergüenza o no quisiera, sino porque el contrato le prohibía decir o insinuar cualquier cosa relacionada al contrato… y aproximarse a ella en medio de todo el lugar definitivamente resultaría en comentarios de parte de sus amigos, que no eran ni la mitad de tontos de lo que se veían.

Permaneció allí sentado, observando a Blaise movilizarse con una mano plantada en la espalda baja de Granger. El par jamás había intercambiado una palabra antes de eso, pero los modos en que cada uno se dirigía al otro, daba la ilusión de viejos amigos. Esa era el arma secreta de Blaise. Había un aire de familiaridad a su alrededor que volvía todo más cómodo.

—Voy a vomitar – dijo Pansy, con una mano en su estómago.

Theo entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección, de forma analítica – Te ves bien para mi.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada – No me pongas a prueba, Nott. Vomitaré justo encima de tus botas de piel de dragón. No tengas dudas.

Draco los ignoró. No podía alejar su mirada de la escena frente a él. El modo en que reían, charlaban, y casualmente se tocaban en medio de la conversación. Apretó la mandíbula, listo para marcharse, cuando sucedió.

Ella lo miró.

Sus ojos se movieron por toda el área hasta aterrizar sobre él. Fue breve, quizás uno o dos segundos, y terminó con Blaise llevándola a la sección VIP.

Pansy hizo una mueca – Esto no puede estar pasando.

—Alégrate un poco – sugirió Theo, empujándole su bebida a ella – No tienes motivo para sentirte amenazada por ella.

La bruja murmuró algo parecido a _"eso lo dices tú"_ antes de beberse el trago de Nott de un solo sorbo.

El otro par se acercaba cada vez más a la mesa. Zabini arrojó a sus amigos una mirada presumida y apresuró a Granger hacia ellos con su mano todavía en su espalda baja.

—Miren a quién me encontré junto al bar – la presentó él, aunque ya hubieran tenido toda una conversación sobre ella – Todos conocen a Mione.

Su sonrisa era pequeña, pero genuina – Es bueno verlos a todos – miró alrededor de la mesa, asintiendo a modo de saludo hacia todos, menos a él – Yo… espero no interrumpir nada.

Pansy ya estaba siseando para entonces. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la interrumpieron.

—Para nada – dijo Theo, sintiendo la creciente tensión – Espero que hayas tenido un buen verano.

Granger asintió, sentándose cómodamente entre Theo y Blaise, con Pansy y Draco frente a ella. Todavía no lo había mirado directamente, no desde esa primera vez. Tenía que ser a propósito.

—Solo lo pasé con mis padres – dijo ella, casualmente.

Pansy aclaró su garganta, en un intento de atraer la atención hacia ella – Muggles, ¿cierto?

La castaña sonrió – Así es, pero adoran la comunidad mágica. Justo el mes pasado mi madre se encontró con la manager de las _Weird Sisters_ en el callejón Diagon.

Hubo un cambio drástico en la expresión de Pansy — ¿Ah, sí?

—Fue en realidad una coincidencia – explicó Granger, sonriendo mientras contaba la historia – Estaban en el baño. Ni siquiera sé cómo hizo mi madre para reconocerla, mucho menos para conseguir boletos para el concierto de la semana que viene – se giró hacia Pansy – Son tu banda favorita, ¿no? Quizás sería divertido ir juntas. Tengo incluso pases para el backstage.

Los hombres de la mesa intercambiaron miradas, esperando que la bomba detone. Había un motivo por el que Pansy era la única mujer en el grupo. Ella odiaba las otras chicas. No era por inseguridad. Era más que nada una cuestión de posesividad. Le gustaba ser asociada a los chicos más guapos y ricos del colegio. Si fuera por Pansy, ninguna mujer tendría permitido acercarse a menos de cien metros de sus amigos, en cualquier momento.

La bruja pelinegra entrecerró los ojos, preparándose para algo masivo, pero luego la dureza en su expresión se debilitó — ¿Qué sucede con la Comadrejita?

—Ginny está de vacaciones con su familia en Romania – explicó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros – Pero no hay problema si no quieres ir. Supongo que podría regalar los boletos…

— _Whoa…_ no nos apresuremos tanto – interrumpió Blaise, guiñándole un ojo – Iré contigo.

Pansy gruñó – Me preguntó a mí primero.

—Que se jodan estos dos – Theo se adelantó, extrañamente informal – Yo iré.

El grupo rio. Granger junto a ellos. Era irreal. Si no los hubiera conocido mejor, diría que a sus amigos comenzaban a agradarle Granger. Las mismas personas que le habían hecho la vida imposible desde Primer Año. Aunque si era honesto, la mayoría de los insultos desagradables habían sido de su propia invención.

Draco quitó otra bebida de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por allí y la vació en un trago, lo que normalmente habría ganado algún tipo de reacción de parte de sus amigos, pero esa noche ellos estaban demasiado cautivados con la nueva adición como para notarlo.

Ella sonreía y socializaba con comodidad con su compañía. En ese momento, era difícil creer que era una Gryffindor. Algo acerca de ella parecía diferente. No podría ser el alcohol; ella no había tocado un solo vaso en toda la noche, noche que ya pronto tocaría la medianoche. Solo quedaba una hora, quizás hora y media, hasta las doce.

Se estaba acabando el tiempo.

Y lo peor de todo, es que a Granger parecía no importarle.

Ella solo tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás con carcajadas, o pasaba su mano a lo largo del brazo de Blaise mientras él contaba alguna anécdota divertida.

El nudo en las entrañas de Draco se acentuó.

Trató de ignorarlo. Realmente intentó ignorar el hecho de que ella no lo había tenido en consideración durante las últimas dos horas. Lo intentó, realmente lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Las bebidas comenzaban a nublar su sentido, pero el desagradable sentimiento en su abdomen permaneció.

 _Joder._

Dejó sobre la mesa otro vaso completamente vació y miró a Pansy. Ella estaba hablando sin parar sobre una cantante desconocida para él con Theo, muy animadamente, con sus manos moviéndose y gesticulando con el rostro. Draco pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de ella y pretendió escucharla, notando que un par de cálidos ojos color bronce se movían en su dirección.

—¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó él, esperando que su pregunta tuviera sentido – Jamás me habría imaginado eso de ella.

Pansy asintió, bastante emocionada con lo que sea de lo que estaba hablando — ¿Verdad que sí? Es como si ella ni siquiera supiera que es famosa. Es decir, todas las revistas han estado reportando su divorcio y ella sigue afirmando que siguen juntos. Es una locura, de verdad, no puedo creer que yo solía ser su fan. Es una completa…

Los sonidos y las voces se desvanecieron. Draco sintió algo. Era debajo de la mesa, contra su tobillo izquierdo. Continuó evaluando la conversación, pero desvió sus ojos hacia la fuente en cuanto estuvo seguro que nadie le prestaba atención.

Su rostro quedó mudo de expresión.

El pie enfundado en tacones de Granger estaba allí, junto al suyo, donde un gran número de personas podría verlo.

Los ojos de ella viajaron hacia los suyos justo en ese momento, y abrió los labios, pasando su lengua entre ellos en un movimiento suave y delicado. No dejó de mirarlo en todo el tiempo, habiendo pasado su cabello hacia un costado, escondiendo su gesto de Blaise durante esos pocos segundos.

 _Bueno…_

Draco apenas podía reconocer a la joven y tímida mujer de la otra reunión. Esta que estaba frente a él era diferente, pero con el mismo aire de tenacidad que siempre había caracterizado a _Hermione._ Él sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba planeando. Y él tenía unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga también.

El mago ignoró su consciencia y le devolvió alguno de sus movimientos, mientras se inclinaba más cerca de Pansy quien, por alguna razón, parecía ignorarlo por completo esa noche. Podría tener que ver con la recientemente descubierta parcialidad de Theo hacia ella, pero no le importaba lo suficiente como para investigarlo.

—Amo esta canción – declaró Pansy, gesticulando hacia la música que salía de los parlantes. Tomó el brazo de Theo – Vamos a bailar.

Él la miró boquiabierto – Eh… no lo sé… yo…

3Vayan – los animó Blaise, pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Granger – Mione y yo también pensábamos ir a la pista de baile.

Pansy miró a su amiga con ojos esperanzados – Por favor.

Hubo un temblor en el labio inferior de Theo, y luego él asintió a regañadientes – Te lo digo por adelantado… nací con dos pies izquierdos.

A Pansy no le importó, y lo arrastró a bailar sin perder otro segundo.

Las dos parejas se perdieron en el segundo piso del Emerald Lounge, donde la música estaba sonando más fuerte. Era un tono electrónico, algo de la Europa del Este con una voz altamente aguda cantando sobre la mezcla de sonios. Algo que Draco solo habría escuchado estando muerto, pero ahora mismo no le importaba. En sesenta segundos quedó solo en la mesa, con vasos vacíos y una pierna que se sentía desnuda.

Sus ojos viajaban todo el tiempo hacia el reloj en su muñeca. Todavía quedaba una hora. El contrato estaba en su bolsillo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar a Granger en la pista de baile, y dejar en claro los términos. Al final, ¿ella quería, o no, seguir adelante con el plan? Sus acciones para con Blaise sugerían que no, pero la sensación de su pierna frotándose contra la de Draco bajo la mesa hablaba en un tono diferente.

Recordó el momento en que la tuvo acorralada contra la pared del callejón. _Debí hacerlo en ese mismo momento_. Ella se había abierto para él, para sus labios. Él pudo sentirlo. Pudo verlo en sus ojos. Pero por alguna razón, había escuchado a la vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que el beso estaría mejor ubicado en otra situación, sin contenedores de basura al lado.

Verla con Blaise había eclipsado esos sentimientos.

Draco no tenía nada en contra de su amigo, pero que lo jodan si permanecía de brazos cruzados permitiéndole a Blaise hacer lo que estaba planeando. Sobretodo porque la virginidad de Granger era suya por derecho.

Negó con la cabeza, saturado con estos extraños y medianamente sexistas pensamientos.

Su virginidad no le pertenecía, con o sin contrato.

Él no estaba interesado en ser su _primero_.

Él quería ser su _ahora mismo_ , su _esta noche_ … o quizás no. Pero definitivamente quería ser _algo._ Solo… algo más. Algo importante.

Draco vació lo último que le quedaba de su bebida y subió los escalones hacia la pista de baile. Estaba llena de cuerpos que se frotaban entre sí, música, humo y licor. Una atmósfera que contrastaba con la del área del lounge.

Sus ojos viajaron de un extremo de la pista hacia el otro, buscando entre distintos grupos de gente hasta que dio con un chispazo de rojo zafiro en la esquina opuesta.

 **XXX**

La música se le hacía conocida. Reconocía la canción, pero no podía terminar de identificar al artista. Tenía su nombre en la punta de la lengua. Solo necesitaba quizás un segundo para…

—¿Granger?

Hermione giró, al reconocer la voz antes de posar su mirada en él. Inhaló fuertemente, sorprendida por la falta de espacio entre ellos. Allí estaba él, con su metro noventa de altura, su cabello rubio pálido peinado ligeramente hacia un costado y su camisa azul medianoche contrastando con el color de sus ojos.

Exhaló, notando justo entonces que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

—Malfoy – lo saludó Hermione, mirándolo – Que lugar tan interesante.

Él dio un paso al frente, para protegerla de una pareja que perdió el equilibrio mientras bailaba. Una mirada avergonzada inundó su rostro, y luego gesticuló para que salieran de la pista de baile. Ambos encontraron un lugar desocupado cerca de la barra, y él ordenó bebidas para los dos.

Eran rojas y sabían a naranja. Hermione no había bebido en toda la noche, pero solo porque no conocía lo suficiente a Blaise como para aceptar un trago de su parte. Por alguna razón, no tenía el mismo reparo con Malfoy.

—Sabe muy bien – declaró, con el vaso a la mitad - ¿Cómo se llama?

La expresión de él cambió – Es… eh… se llama… Virgen Sangrienta.

Hermione posó una mano sobre sus labios y rompió en fuertes carcajadas. Le tomó un momento recomponerse de su reacción antes de que él se le uniera, dibujando una verdadera sonrisa a diferencia de su usual mueca burlona. Eso difuminó cerca de un diez por ciento de la tensión entre ellos, pero el resto se multiplicó mientras la música pasaba de ser un tono pop bailable a uno mucho más lento.

La gente en la pista de baile disminuyó.

—Bien… — Malfoy habló primero, colocando ambos vasos vacíos en la mesada — ¿Hacia dónde se fue Blaise?

—Creo que está conquistando a una joven junto al escenario principal – respondió ella con una sonrisa – Impresionante el pecho que tenía.

—Oh. Él solo… ¿solo se marchó?

—En realidad fue bastante caballeroso conmigo – confesó ella, con un toque de color en ambas mejillas – incluso después de que le dije que tenía planes con alguien más esta noche.

Sus palabras permanecieron en el aire entre ellos. Originalmente ella había considerado ser frontal sobre su arreglo con Malfoy, habiendo incluso preparado un discurso para explicar por qué estaba aquí, pero al verlo con sus amigos cuando entró al Emerald Lounge decidió lo contrario. Asumió que era su forma de decirle que ya no estaba interesado, pero esas inseguridades se desvanecieron cuando Blaise mencionó haberse encontrado a Malfoy allí, en lugar de haber acudido juntos.

Desde entonces, no tuvo otra opción más que seguir el juego, arrojando miradas de reojo de vez en cuando en su dirección.

Solo les quedaba una hora.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? – preguntó Malfoy, extrañamente preocupado.

La mirada de Hermione bajó hacia el suelo de madera – Vine con intenciones de decirte que… que no tienes que sentir culpa por lo que sucedió antes.

No había dudas de que se refería a su encuentro anterior. La atmósfera entre ellos cambió, mientras ambos recordaban lo que sucedió – o mejor dicho – lo que no sucedió. La sensación de estar tan cerca y sin embargo tan lejos no los había abandonado. Había obligado a Malfoy a apresurarse a su casa esa tarde, quitarse toda la ropa y tomar una ducha de agua helada.

De hecho, había estado haciéndolo toda la semana.

—Hablaba en serio cuando me disculpé por ser inmaduro e insensible – insistió él – Debí respetar tus deseos, y lo hago – el mago metió la mano en su bolsillo y tomó el contrato. Su firma estaba garabateada en el área designada con un fuerte color negro – No te presionaré a seguir con esto. Estoy… estoy seguro que cambiaste de parecer al respecto, pero…

—No lo hice – lo interrumpió Hermione, mirándolo – Yo… pensé que dejé mis intenciones muy claras… bajo la mesa.

Hubo un brillo de algo en esos ojos color humo. Era algo tortuoso y duro, como un profundo anhelo no resuelto. Los ojos de ella se cerraron, y se encontró a sí misma a centímetros de él, tratando de captar su esencia.

La respiró.

La música cambió.

La temperatura aumentó.

Pudo sentirlo cerca, tan cerca que su firme respiración hacía temblar las hebras de cabello sobre su frente. Él abrió su boca para decir algo – una, dos, tres veces – pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. No había nada más para decir. No con palabras.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y dejó escapar algo parecido a un gemido de sorpresa cuando sintió la yema del pulgar de él a lo largo de su mejilla izquierda. Ella posó su mano sobre la de él y levantó la mirada, comunicando sus pensamientos con dos palabras.

—Estoy lista.

 **XXX**

Draco la siguió a través de la puerta, mentalmente recordándose que esto estaba, de hecho, ocurriendo. Sus ojos viajaron a todas las esquinas de la habitación. Las paredes eran color lavanda. Los muebles, que consistían en una cama, un escritorio con su silla, y un armario, eran de color blanco avejentado. Habían fotografías, algunas que se movían y otras que no, prendidas por ganchos en el tablero encima de su escritorio. La habitación estaba, por supuesto, impecable, y era exactamente como se lo había imaginado.

No es que hubiera pensado mucho al respecto tampoco.

Granger dejó su bolso en su escritorio y se giró hacia él – Yo… nos buscaré algo para beber. Ponte cómodo.

Él la observó marcharse, con un toque de diversión en el rostro. Ella parecía nerviosa. De hecho, jamás la había visto así sin tener un examen al frente, o una tarea de pociones. La chica pasó junto a él y salió, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. Desvió su atención hacia las fotografías en el tablero. Eran una mezcla de fotos muggles y mágicas, mostrando salidas en familia y con amigos.

También había una con el buscador búlgaro, Viktor Krum.

Draco recordaba esa noche. Fue el Baile de Navidad. El famoso buscador le había pedido a Granger que fuera su cita, y ella se robó la noche.

Incluso él, un Draco de catorce años, era incapaz de negar lo obvio. La Reina de las Sangresucias se las había arreglado para robarle el aliento, para gran desagrado de una Pansy de catorce años.

Eso, por supuesto, solo aumentó sus intentos de hacerle la vida miserable a la Granger de catorce años. Porque no había modo – _absolutamente ningún modo_ – que él pudiera sentirse atraído por la rata de biblioteca. Ella era la pesadilla de su existencia, y él era la de ella. Pero en ese particular momento – parado en medio de su habitación, con sus padres fuera de la ciudad durante el fin de semana, y sus suaves pasos subiendo las escaleras, hacia él – no podía evitar sentirse diferente.

Ella entró a la habitación con un par de copas de vino en las manos – No estoy segura si es uno bueno, pero… aquí tienes.

Draco tomó una de las copas y la acercó a sus labios para darle un sorbo, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, mirando a Granger beberse la suya de un solo trago. — ¿Nerviosa? – le preguntó.

La castaña respiró profundamente – Yo… no sé qué hacer conmigo misma.

Él se preguntó si su propio nerviosismo era evidente – En términos de… ¿la mecánica?

Granger le dio una mirada obvia – Conozco la mecánica – estiró su mano para tomar la copa del leve agarre de él, y se la bebió también, dejando la copa vacía en su escritorio, junto a la otra – Yo solo… no estoy segura sobre como… sobre como… — sus ojos viajaron hacia los de él – No sé cómo… comenzar.

Había inocencia en ella, algo que jamás había logrado comprender hasta ese momento. No era casta inocencia, ni la inocencia infantil. Bordeaba los límites de su bondad, más que nada. Draco caminó hacia ella, con cuidado de no caminar demasiado rápido y tampoco detenerse tan cerca, e hizo lo único en lo que podía pensar que calmaría sus nervios.

Enrolló la manga de su camisa sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, y observó cómo los ojos de ella pasaban de su tamaño normal al de un par de Galleones.

Ella lo miró, perpleja – Cómo… ¿cómo es que…?

-Hice que me la quitaran la primavera pasada – explicó él, volviendo a bajar su camisa, cubriendo el pedazo de piel que hace tiempo fuera marcado con el símbolo del Lord Oscuro.

La expresión en el rostro de Granger era una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa y una pizca de vergüenza — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó ella – Podría haber cambiado el contrato, y añadir algo que realmente te beneficiara.

Draco no tenía una respuesta que pudiera dar voluntariamente – No hay problema – le aseguró – Sé que no es típico de la casa Slytherin, pero hay veces en las que ayudo a las personas sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Pero… — ella buscó en su mirada algún tipo de explicación – Esto no es un favor normal, te pedí…

Exactamente.

Consideró decirle la verdad, pero él mismo no sabía cuál era esa verdad. Había demasiadas cosas en su mente ahora mismo, tanto que no podía simplemente compartimentar y pensar en ello después, como siempre hacía.

Encontró su mirada, diciendo las palabras a medida que llegaban a su mente – El contrato me prohíbe ser honesto contigo.

Ella respiró profundamente —… ¿De qué hablas?

—Piensa en ello – la interrumpió él, sonando más débil que nunca, como si intentara evitar el tema – Desearía poder decírtelo, Granger, realmente me gustaría, pero… ese maldito contrato… me impide que…

—¿Te impide qué…? – preguntó ella, con voz queda.

Los ojos de él cayeron – Me impide todo.

Hubo un largo silencio, al principio. Después ella dio un paso hacia él — ¿Te impide qué…? – preguntó de nuevo, tan bajo que él no sabía realmente si las palabras habían salido de sus labios.

Sus cuerpos estaban separados apenas por centímetros. Él podía contar las pecas de su rostro. Podía notar los distintos tonos en sus ojos. Podía oler su esencia de vainilla y lavanda. Podía prácticamente escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Y mientras su mano acunaba su mejilla, lo sintió acelerarse.

—Me impide besarte – le dijo él, con la yema de su dedo frotando el arco de cupido de su labio, y luego su labio inferior, causando que se entreabran – Justo aquí.

Ella inhaló, levantando su pecho.

—Me impide hablar contigo frente a mis amigos – continuó él, peinando su cabello y acomodándolo detrás de su oreja, permitiendo que sus dedos lo cepillaran hasta las puntas.

Ella cerró sus ojos ante las caricias, respirando profundamente, como si tuviera que recordarse a sí misma cómo hacerlo. Entre ellos solo había menos de cinco centímetros. Comenzó a cerrar ese espacio, con cada segundo que pasaba.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante, con cuidado de no unir sus labios, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella, con delicadeza – Me impide quererte – susurró él, tan cerca de besarla que incluso el más leve movimiento habría juntado sus bocas – Porque en caso de que no fuera obvio, me gustas, Granger.

Hermione escuchó esas palabras retumbar en su mente. Podía ver el modo en que él la había mirado toda la noche. Podía escucharlas en su subconsciente. Podía sentirlas en el modo en que él la tocaba, con anhelo y, a causa del contrato, con desesperación.

No se imaginó que fuera posible. No sabía que Draco era capaz de querer a alguien… mucho menos a ella.

Ella lo escogió, _sabiendo_ que eso no ocurriría.

Pero ocurrió.

Sucedió rápido, en el transcurso de una semana. Pasó contra la pared de ese roñoso callejón, y nuevamente en esa pista de baile.

Y ahora mismo estaba sucediendo en el medio de su habitación, con las luces bajas y sin nadie más en la casa.

Ella llenó sus pulmones con oxígeno – con su esencia – y abrió sus ojos. Los ojos de él también estaban abiertos. Él la observaba, directamente a los ojos. Se sentía increíblemente íntimo, el estar tan cerca suyo, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios. Larga, profunda y caliente con el deseo.

 _Mierda_ , pensó la castaña para sí misma. _También me gusta._

Malfoy exhaló, dejando salir uno más del delicioso aroma de su respiración — ¿Esto realmente está pasando? – preguntó él, con voz baja.

Ella no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. Su mente, su cuerpo y su alma no le permitían hacer nada más. Porque el gran problema, lo que Hermione había logrado aprender a lo largo de la última semana, era que el deseo no tenía límites. Podría desear a quien sea que ella quisiera, y el destino había elegido que ella lo deseara a él.

Con fuerza.

Las manos de él encontraron sus costados, acariciándola a lo largo de la cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo más cerca. Ahora ella podía sentirlo, contra su cadera.

Los labios de ella se abrieron y ella respiró con fuerza… ¿o fue un suspiro? No lo sabía, porque fuera lo que fuera, se convirtió en un gemido al sentir los dedos de él trazar su columna vertebral y luego más abajo, hasta aferrar el simple lazo que mantenía ceñido su vestido.

Sucedió lentamente.

Él sostuvo la delgada pieza de tela entre su dedo índice y medio, y le dio un ligero tirón.

Hermione permaneció allí, frente a él, mientras su vestido de seda color zafiro se soltaba, sosteniéndose de la curva de sus hombros únicamente.

Ella no se atrevió a mirarlo. No se atrevía a hacerlo, mientras esas orbes la observaban como si fuera la primera vez.

Pero cuando los dedos de él viajaron hasta su barbilla, obligándola a levantar la mirada en su dirección, ella notó que los ojos de él no habían vagado por su cuerpo.

La castaña lamió sus labios, finalmente humedeciéndolos después de pararse allí estupefacta por los últimos minutos. Esa simple acción hizo que los músculos cubiertos por su traje elegante se tensaran, y luego relajaran. Ella no había pensado en ello hasta ese momento, pero luego deseaba ver esos músculos. Deseaba sentirlos contra ella. Duros. Sólidos. Calientes.

Y ahora era su turno.

Ella movió sus manos hacia el botón de la capa de gala que él llevaba puesta y la abrió de un golpe, empujando la pesada tela negra hacia el suelo. Luego dejó vagar un solo dedo a lo largo de su torso, hacia abajo por la hilera de botones de su camisa azul medianoche, obligando a esos músculos a volver a tensionarse. La camisa se veía costosa. Se sentía costosa. Probablemente debería haber sido tratada con cuidado, pero comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

 _No seas cobarde. Hazlo. En nombre de cada chica Gryffindor que alguna vez fantaseó con este hermoso espécimen de ser humano. HAZLO._

Ella comenzó con el primer botón desde arriba y trazó el camino hacia abajo, abriendo cada botón con ambas manos. La piel de él tenía el color de la luz de luna, e iba revelándose a ella con cada botón que soltaba. Primero vio sus pectorales. Definidos, pero no sobresalientes del modo que suelen tenerlos quienes se ejercitan sobremanera. Luego hizo su camino hacia su abdomen. Una vez más, definido de tal forma que le provocaba deslizar su lengua a lo largo de las líneas y probar cada milímetro de piel.

Un sonrojo inevitable inundó sus mejillas.

Había una pizca de burla en los labios de él, mientras terminaba de quitarse él mismo la camisa. _Arrogante, y pequeña…_ Hermione no quería nada más que borrarle esa sonrisita del rostro, y lo logró sin intentarlo, al morderse suavemente el labio inferior.

Los músculos de él se contrajeron.

Sucedió en ese momento. Justo ahí.

Los ojos de él bajaron por su cuerpo, a lo largo de la piel expuesta por encima y debajo de su sostén de encaje negro… y bajo su abdomen, donde solo un delgado triángulo de encaje la cubría de él.

Sus músculos volvieron a contraerse, esta vez más abajo.

Y luego procedió a hacer lo que ella había hecho, quitándole el vestido de sus hombros, observando como éste se arrugaba contra la madera del suelo en un solo montón color safiro.

Hermione cerró los ojos en perfecta sincronía con él, cuando sus brazos la encontraron y la atrajeron más cerca de su cuerpo, mientras se tocaban piel contra piel. Ella podía sentir su calor. Y no tenía dudas de que él pudiera sentir el suyo, también. Ella podía sentirlo, alrededor de su cuello y rostro, y entre sus piernas. Crecía en intensidad y temperatura con cada segundo que pasaba con las manos de él aferradas a las curvas más modestas de su cuerpo.

Su espalda. Sus caderas. Su cintura. En todas partes. En toda ella.

Malfoy agarró el gancho de su sostén y lo liberó.

Ella jadeó, abrumada por la mezcla de tensión y liberación, ya que ahora se encontraba brillantemente expuesta.

—Ante el riesgo de sonar cliché, no te diré que pienso que eres hermosa — dijo él, arrojando el sostén al suelo — Como si alguien pudiera negarlo.

 _Bueno…_

Si ella no lo supiera mejor, habría asumido que era un cumplido. Algo muy poco Slytherin de su parte.

Hermione abrió sus ojos, respirando lentamente mientras una lluvia de estremecimientos la recorría a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Ella aprovechó ese momento para estirarse entre ambos y buscar la hebilla del cinturón de él. Una vez más, se veía costoso, de diseñador, y valía más de cualquier cosa que ella hubiera tocado alguna vez. Pero esos pensamientos se disiparon en el denso y húmedo aire, mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y le bajaba los pantalones negros. Cayeron al suelo, y él dio un paso a un costado, quitándose también las botas.

Su bóxer también era negro, y bajo ellos se podía apreciar algo, la medida exacta de su excitación.

Draco tenía que recordarse continuamente de no tomarla, justo allí y en ese instante, en el suelo. Podría fácilmente haberla devorado de arriba abajo, pero había algo en este intercambio que lo contenía. No era el contrato. No era el obvio desdén del uno por el otro – o mejor dicho – el previo desdén. Extraño, como sucedió todo. No era ni siquiera la posibilidad de que los padres de ella llegaran a casa en cualquier momento.

Era el hecho de que ella realmente nunca había hecho esto antes.

Y entonces, justo en ese momento, Draco se dio cuenta que jamás había estado con una virgen. Su primera vez había sido con alguien un par de años mayor que él, con suficiente experiencia como para lograr sonrojar a alguien como Blaise Zabini. Era una cosa curiosa, estar parado allí con todas las posibilidades de aprovecharse del momento… y todos los motivos para no hacerlo.

Granger notó el cambio en su actitud — ¿Pasa algo malo?

Él negó con la cabeza — No es nada.

Hubo un leve movimiento en su labio inferior, y por un instante, ella se vio completamente avergonzada.

— Realmente no pasa nada – le aseguró Draco, con más convicción esta vez — Solo necesito que estés lista para cuando hagamos esto.

Ella levantó una ceja —No te habría mandado esa carta o escrito el contrato si no estuviera lista…

—No me refiero a eso – su mirada bajó a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en el triángulo de encaje — Necesito que estés _lista._

Sus mejillas se colorearon — OH.

Draco trató de calmar el ruidoso latido de su corazón, pero algo sobre estar allí con Hermione Granger hacía que su corazón bombeara duro y fuerte. En realidad, su corazón había estado palpitando a ese ritmo desde el momento en que recibió la carta. Apenas logró conciliar el sueño por una hora esa noche, y la noche siguiente. Su consecuente encuentro solo ayudó para incrementar la ahora tangible tensión, previniéndolo de echarse atrás incluso si así lo hubiera querido. Lo que definitivamente no iba a pasar.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Ella no se veía con ansiedad. El color de sus mejillas y la lenta y acompasada respiración sugerían otra cosa, algo mucho menos tranquilo pero igualmente intenso en el modo en que envolvía su cuerpo, y el de él.

Él se acercó a ella, cepillándole los largos espirales de cabello — En este momento, usualmente te tocaría así – comenzó él, acunando su mejilla — Y usualmente te besaría ahí – continuó, acariciando sus labios y luego pasando a su cuello.

— ¿Y luego qué? – se las arregló ella para decir.

— Podría mostrártelo – dijo él, sintiendo el pulso de ella acelerarse bajo su toque — Podría hacerte caer sin romper ni una sola línea del contrato.

Granger levantó una ceja, repentinamente consciente de sus verdaderas intenciones — ¿Realmente?

Draco asintió, solo una vez, y movió sus manos a sus caderas, enganchando sus dedos en los costados de sus bragas y moviéndolas — Solo di las palabras, Granger.

Su pecho se elevó en respuesta, presionándose sin querer contra él — Maldito seas, Malfoy.

Él no pudo evitar la sonrisa que tironeó sus labios — ¿Qué va mal? – bromeó él — ¿Acaso no es lo que quieres?

Ella se mordió el labio en respuesta — ¿Cómo podrías saber lo que yo quiero?

— Porque estás aquí conmigo – susurró Draco, soplando contra su cuello, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo de ella temblara contra el suyo — Si hubieras buscado sexo de cuentos de hadas, fácilmente habrías acudido a uno de tus admiradores Gryffindors, pero no quieres eso, y no lo hiciste.

Los ojos de ella cayeron cerrados — Maldito seas – repitió — Ojalá vayas directo al infierno.

El abdomen de él se retorció con una risa — Tienes suerte de que las reglas me prohíban besarte – continuó él — O ya te tendría colgando al borde de un orgasmo, con mi lengua deslizándose entre tus labios… y no me refiero a los labios que solías fruncir cuando te superaba en Pociones —algo similar a un gemido salió de la boca de ella, bañándolo y contagiándole la ola de deseo que lo había iniciado — Aunque creo que esa regla también podría considerarse como mala suerte. Es cuestión de semántica, en realidad.

Sus cuerpos estaban presionados juntos, tan cerca que él estaba seguro que ella podía sentir su excitación, y como pulsaba contra ella.

—Que se jodan tus semánticas – dijo ella, de repente, prácticamente ronroneando.

Draco respiró duro —Si no te molesta, prefiero joderte a ti.

Si hubiera un instante para encontrar el contrato e incendiarlo, era ese.

El casi beso. El silencio entre ambos. El coqueteo inocente. Las rápidas miradas. Las veces que ella mordía su labio. Las piernas bajo la mesa. Todo eso fue juego previo. Fue una construcción lenta a esto, al momento en el que los deseos ya no podían seguir siendo satisfechos solo con palabras.

Hermione tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó por oxígeno, mientras él bajaba presionando su rostro contra cada centímetro de ella – a lo largo de su cuello, entre sus pechos, y hacia abajo por su abdomen -. Fue todo lo que ella pudo hacer para contenerse de tomarlo del cabello y estampar sus bocas juntas en un profundo y lujurioso beso.

Malfoy cayó de rodillas y le quitó las bragas de su cuerpo, usando solo sus dientes.

Oh…

Sopló contra su centro, a milímetros de presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

El cuerpo de ella tembló por completo.

Las manos de él frotaron a lo largo de sus piernas, desde sus muslos hacia abajo, hasta los tacones, donde los desató. Luego se incorporó y la levantó en brazos, deshaciéndola de los zapatos. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, nariz contra nariz, mientras él la cargaba hacia la cama.

Sus cuerpos colisionaron en el océano de almohadas y mantas color crema. Era suave y sensual, pero el calor que emanaba de ellos era todo lo contrario. Hermione luchaba por mantener sus deseos tranquilos. Necesitaba mantener el control. Necesitaba volver a estar de una pieza.

Pero el modo en que Malfoy la arrastró al centro de la cama y bajó por su cuerpo, hacia el sitio entre sus piernas, le dejaba en claro que vería estrellas hasta que terminara la noche.

— Eres un animal – jadeó ella.

Él gruñó en respuesta, mandándole escalofríos a lo largo de la columna vertebral. Había un modo distinto en que podría haber hecho las cosas. Podría haberlas hecho como las harían Ron o Harry. Podría haberla recostado sobre la cama, y ser gentil y dulce al respecto. Pero Malfoy estaba en lo correcto sobre eso.

Ella no lo quería así.

Ella no era una flor delicada.

Había una diferencia entre manejarla con interés, y manejarla con precaución, y él parecía entenderlo. A cada segundo que él pasaba preparándola, otra capa de inhibiciones desaparecía de ella.

Ella podía sentirlo ahí. Podía sentir su mano tocándola, y probándola. Comenzaba a volverla loca, el ir y venir. Ya estaba viendo estrellas, y el verdadero sexo todavía no había comenzado. Hermione tomó profundas y aceleradas respiraciones, tratando de calmarse, pero el modo en que sus dedos trabajaban en esos lugares especiales los convertía en esfuerzos inútiles.

Él bajó su cabeza, a centímetros de ella, mientras el primer orgasmo rompía a través de su cuerpo.

Ella abrió la boca, dejando escapar varios gemidos entrecortados, atrapada en la niebla de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Tenía los ojos cerrados. El pecho palpitando. Sus labios temblando. Sentía una mano de él quitándole el húmedo cabello pegado al rostro, permitiendo que le llegara más oxígeno, mientras la otra mano seguía estimulándolo, disparando ola tras ola de dicha orgásmica a través de su ardiente flujo sanguíneo.

Había sido incómodo, al principio, pero la incomodidad fue eclipsada por el placer, multiplicado por diez.

Todavía montando las olas de su primer orgasmo, un segundo llegó sobre ella, duro y rápido. No pudo evitar rememorar lo que Malfoy le había dicho, sobre ser capaz de hacerla caer sin romper ni una sola línea del contrato.

 _Gracias a Merlín, si estaba en lo cierto._

—Eso… —jadeó – Eso fue… no lo esperaba… yo…

El mago rubio levantó sus dedos brillantes de entre sus piernas y causó otra serie de estremecimientos en el cuerpo de ella, endureciendo los picos de sus senos al verlo lamer su esencia entre sus dedos.

Luego se acomodó hasta dejar sus labios sobre los de ella, retándola a permanecer todavía entre las líneas del contrato.

Ella exhaló, temporalmente sin habla.

Otra de esas maliciosas sonrisas tiró de los labios de él — Lo siento, durazno. No pude contenerme.

Hermione levantó ambas cejas — ¿Durazno?

— Tu sabor – susurró él, pasando su lengua entre sus húmedos labios — Espero que no te moleste el apodo.

No le importaba. No le importaba en absoluto. De hecho, escucharlo llamarla así con esa voz baja y rasposa hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara con anticipación. Ella pasó sus dedos a lo largo de su pálido y rubio cabello, y abrió más las piernas, rogando por más mientras la excitación de él pulsaba contra su centro.

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron. Se mantuvo suspendido sobre ella, permitiendo que su cabello acariciara la piel de su frente. Los sutiles toques eran los más difíciles de tolerar, porque no le permitían liberarse. Solo había más, y más, y más hasta que ninguno de ellos lograra soportarlo.

Hermione gimió por él, inundada de deseo — Puedo… puedo sentirte.

—¿Te gustaría sentirme en otro lugar? – preguntó él, inocentemente.

Ella rodó sus ojos en respuesta, incapaz de enfocarse ni de reunir la energía suficiente como para formar una respuesta adecuada. Presionó su pecho contra el de él, sabiendo que esta acción lograría atraerlo con la tentación.

Malfoy siseó contra la piel del cuello de ella, frotándose contra su centro un poco más, logrando sacarle otro gemido. Ella tembló contra él, al bode de una nueva explosión, sin siquiera recibir ningún tipo de estimulación. Se mordió el labio y trató de contenerse, esperando la liberación de otro modo.

—Estoy lista – respiró ella —Estoy lista para ti.

La visión de su casi orgasmo lo llevó a él terriblemente cerca de acabar. Sin demorarse más, se estiró entre sus cuerpos y se bajó el bóxer, pateándolos lejos cuando los tuvo enrollados a los pies.

Ahora no había nada entre ellos, nada de ropa, nada.

Draco le quitó el cabello del rostro, sabiendo que había logrado ir demasiado lejos con ella hasta ese momento, pero también consciente de lo que eso significaba, incluso aunque Granger declarara que no le importaba.

Su longitud rebuscó su entrada, causando que el color de sus mejillas aumentara — Dime si te duele mucho – dijo él, tratando de mantener la calma.

Ella asintió una vez, con los ojos cerrados.

Él se inclinó hacia ella con sus caderas, y apenas logró moverse media pulgada en su interior antes de que esos enormes ojos color bronce se abrieran de golpe. Ella jadeó, con la boca abierta, sorprendida por las sensaciones mezcladas.

—Sigue… sigue moviéndote – murmuró ella, sintiendo su aprensión — Está… Está bien. Yo… yo estoy bien.

Había una capa de humedad sobre sus ojos, pero el modo en que ella misma logró tranquilizarse, le dijo a él que era seguro continuar. Aun así esperó un par de segundos y luego se movió un poco más. El labio inferior de ella tembló. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, incluso más firmemente que antes. La determinación cruzaba sus facciones, tan aparentemente como el dolor.

Draco se movió mas, cada vez más profundamente, hasta que uno o dos minutos pasaron y finalmente estuvo completamente unido a ella. Estaba comenzando a sudar. El cabello de su frente estaba todo húmedo mientras pasaba el momento. Sus músculos se tensaban cada tanto, sobrecargados por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Puedo… ¿puedo continuar?

—Sí – enunció ella – Por… por favor.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento, que no le gustaba ser la causa de su incomodidad. Ya no más. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, solo un modo de llenar esos ojos con placer, como lo había hecho momentos atrás.

Ella arrastró sus uñas a lo largo de la espalda de él, inundada tanto por el placer como por el dolor, mientras él comenzaba a moverse en su interior, lentamente. Era casi meciéndola. Lo justo como para satisfacerla sin ser demasiado duro, o demasiado rápido. Segundos después, sus quejidos se convirtieron en sonidos de dicha, causando que los músculos de él se tensaran en anticipación.

— Más – gimió ella — Más… oh mi… oh mi…

Solo entonces, aceleró su velocidad.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, se movía más rápido y más profundo, haciendo que la bruja cantara su letanía en modos que no se lo esperaba, y en modos en que nunca lo había experimentado.

Sus palabras tropezaban juntas, mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros, sosteniéndose a él mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera, llenando la habitación con los sonidos de sus muslos golpeando contra los de ella.

Granger se apretó a su alrededor, presionando su longitud. No tenía idea de lo que eso causaba en él. Ni la más remota idea. Nada.

Draco cayó sobre sus hombros y se movió más rápido, manteniéndose tan cerca del borde que su visión comenzaba a volverse borrosa. No podía contenerse. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella y los giró, reposicionándolos hasta que ella quedó arriba de él. Por los primeros segundos, él guio sus movimientos con las manos sobre sus caderas, esperando hasta que ella encontró el ritmo antes de dejarla tomar el control.

—Frótate contra mí – le dijo él, observando el deseo acumularse en los ojos de ella, mientras seguía sus instrucciones — ¿Cómo se siente eso?

Ella no podía hablar. Solo podía seguir moviéndose con él, montándolo, sucumbiendo a la sensación de tenerlo tan profundamente en ella.

Maravillado por la visión de ella sobre él, follándolo lentamente, se apresuró a acariciar sus pechos, frotando sus pezones con su pulgar. Ella lo amó, gimiendo su nombre, delirante y sin inhibiciones.

— Estoy… Estoy tan cer… cerca. Sigue… si…

Con una última y dura embestida, él la llevó a su siguiente orgasmo, logrando que gritara ante la ferviente y consumidora explosión de deseo.

El orgasmo corrió a lo largo de todo su cuerpo como si fuera corriente eléctrica, incrementando su voltaje con sus siguientes embestidas. Los ojos de ella se abrieron más. Jadeó y boqueó por aire, sin dejar de gemir y sentir el cielo, abrumándolo con cada torturador segundo hasta que él mismo logró detonar su dulce liberación.

Sucedió.

Draco mantuvo sus brazos abiertos, mientras Granger colapsaba sobre su pecho en un desastre tembloroso.

Había ocurrido.

Realmente había ocurrido.

Los párpados de él se volvieron pesados. Sus músculos cansados. Su energía se disipó ante el desenlace de lo que acababan de hacer juntos.

Apenas notó el reloj dar las doce.

Apenas notó los términos y condiciones del contrato romper en llamas.

 **XXX**

Sentía algo resonando contra su oído. No era particularmente fuerte, pero el sonido la había despertado en el medio de un sueño realmente caliente. Los ojos de Hermione temblaron hasta abrirse, renuentes como siempre, esperando encontrar que ya era de mañana y que su alarma ya había sonado.

Pero no era de mañana. El cielo seguía oscuro con promesas, y decorado con estrellas.

Suspiró con alivio y rodó hacia el otro lado, esperando agarrar alguna de sus almohadas y en su lugar tocando algo que parecía una cabeza.

Hermione jadeó y se incorporó en la cama, totalmente despierta.

Resultó ser que su sueño caliente no era un sueño. Realmente había pasado. La prueba estaba desparramada a lo largo del otro lado de la cama, dejando salir largas y pesadas respiraciones, haciendo eco de la extenuante actividad que los había dejado inconscientes momentos después de haber encontrado su liberación.

La castaña permaneció allí, inmóvil, observándolo y preguntándose qué en la tierra ocurriría cuando llegara la mañana. Obviamente jamás había experimentado algo como eso antes, y no tenía idea de qué hacer. Para ser perfectamente honesta, ella medio que había esperado que él se apareciera en su casa tan pronto acabara la diversión. Pero el chico había trabajado hasta el cansancio. Podía afirmarlo por el gentil ronquido que dejaba salir por su nariz.

Hermione suprimió una risa, luchando contra la necesidad de grabarlo roncando y usarlo como chantaje. Seguro la mitad de las chicas del colegio no lo querrían, si supieran que ronca.

No es que le importara que otras chicas lo desearan.

Era un hombre libre.

No había nada que los uniera. El tiempo ya había terminado. Ya no había contrato. No solo eso. Tampoco había términos y condiciones. Por alguna razón, darse cuenta de eso la ponía nerviosa. No tenía motivos para estar nerviosa.

Se concentró en sus labios, que estaban ligeramente entreabiertos. Había algo acerca de esos labios, la forma, el color. Tentativamente, se movió más cerca de él y se inclinó, frotando su nariz contra la de él, antes de congelarse, cuando un par de brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de él se abrieron lentamente, y miraron en los suyos con suficiente pasión como para incendiar las calles – Hay una posibilidad de que esté loco por ti – dijo él — Solo hay un modo de comprobarlo.

Hermione respiró, suavemente. Sucedió de nuevo; esas mariposas en su estómago.

Cerró los ojos, y sin un momento que perder, le permitió a la gravedad tomar el control y dejarle encontrar los labios de Draco Malfoy en un beso que hizo eco en cada centímetro de sus cuerpos.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado esta traducción, que llega un par de días antes del mejor día del año :)**

 **Gracias por el apoyo siempre, que tengan unas hermosas y felices fiestas, y un muy buen fin de año !**

 **Saludos, con mucho amor,**

 **Pekis :)**


End file.
